


Dominican Republic

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [48]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Many thanks to those of you reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this series. So far I have loved writing it, researching the different places and being accountable and posting a new instalment everyday.A long way to go but determined to achieve it now!
Series: Around The World [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 5





	Dominican Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to those of you reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this series. So far I have loved writing it, researching the different places and being accountable and posting a new instalment everyday. 
> 
> A long way to go but determined to achieve it now!

**Santo Domingo**

Patrick re-entered their bedroom of the next two weeks and was surprised to witness David curled up under the covers, it was 6:30pm and they had planned to go down to dinner after freshening up. He assumed his husband was enjoying a nap, or more likely scrolling through Instagram but as he leant over him, was surprised to see David fast asleep. Patrick hated to wake him but also knew he wouldn’t be forgiven for letting him sleep through dinner.

“Hey sleepy head, dinner time.” Patrick pecked both his cheeks, before landing on his lips. David hummed in appreciation and stretched.

“I think I am just going to rest, you go to dinner.”

“I’m not going to dinner without you babe…” Patrick looked genuinely perplexed.

“Honestly; I’m not particularly hungry and I’ll be here when you get back.” David smiled as he yawned widely but Patrick knew something was wrong, his husband was never not hungry!

“We need to keep your strength up, we’ll be in Haiti tomorrow." David knew it was one of the places Patrick most wanted to visit and had solidified their choice of the Caribbean.

“How about we order room service instead?” Patrick raised his eyebrows, proud of his idea, as David began to waver.

“ _Well_ we could, that would actually be lovely. Thank you honey.” Patrick jumped up, like an excited child at Christmas and rifled around in the desk drawer for the menus.

As they glanced through the generous list of worldwide favourites, David remembered he didn’t need to look at the prices first, it was a complimentary service and he squeezed Patrick’s hip, hoping they could order one of everything, quickly finding his hunger again at the prospect of laying in bed with his gorgeous husband, surrounded by delicious food.


End file.
